


Breathe.

by SideForSide



Series: Of Flesh and Religion [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: ? - Freeform, Drabble, Dreamlike, I wrote this forever ago, Other, Poem type, Poetry, Reader Insert, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideForSide/pseuds/SideForSide
Summary: Inhale. Exhale. Take in the moment.





	Breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this a few years ago, posting it here to get some feedback and to have SOMETHING on my page. Part of my "Of Flesh and Religion" written series.

Night breaths against you  
Waves ripple against skin  
Spin, eyes fixed on the atmosphere  
Your eyes are always closed  
Body falls below to the pool  
Stars still dancing against your eyelids.

Can't bring yourself to rise to the surface; let yourself float down  
Rough bottom kisses skin; flutters away  
Sink further into the shade  
Fingers lace around clothes; pry you free.

Thick, oily substance blooms around you  
Silking to your skin  
Hair is pulled back; every strand pops as pores release them.  
Oil fills its place.

Glaze over your eyes, fill you in darkness.  
Slipping across a surface, and slide out.  
Grip a molten body's wrist, propel yourself away.  
Look back to see the black mass that was once your body.  
Fill with a current of feathers

Thrust across the surface of everything  
Morphing body kissing the white surface of formal matter.  
Shiver; time rewinds.  
Pull back into your body  
Rip away from the black mass  
Fight from the water; push weight to flip against the asphalt.

Sent off with a gift from the ethereal hostess  
Oil stays, taking the place of hair.  
Run home, drag to your room  
Close the door, breathe deeply  
Inhale your reflection  
Regard your onyx locks, pressed against your pectorals  
Grin  
Push your wet, nude body to your bed  
Exhale  
Ready for a new resting period.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Silking' isn't a typo.


End file.
